Out of Tune
by turtleback
Summary: Jane and Maura struggle to deal with a choice they previously made about the nature of their relationship. Will they be able to reconcile that choice with their current feelings? Chapter 14 is posted.
1. Chapter 1

**Out of Tune**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

**Note: I'm trying a little different format. Italics indicate flashbacks. This chapter is set more in the past. That will change in future chapters.**

* * *

><p>"Oh, fuck, Maura, right there, yes, that's it. Yes, yes, god, yes." Jane went limp on the bed. Maura emerged from between Jane's legs, went into the bathroom and cleaned up.<p>

Jane watched Maura return to the bedroom to grab her shoes and bag. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow," Maura said.

"You could stay."

Maura gave Jane an indiscernible look. "Goodnight, Jane," she said and then left.

* * *

><p><em>"I don't understand how you can say that yoga is relaxing. It just makes me sore. It does nothing to relieve any tension." After their morning yoga class, Jane and Maura had stopped at the cafe near police headquarters for breakfast, where they were now sitting.<em>

_"You need to get laid," Maura reasoned._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You're so tense because you're not having sex. Even yoga can't help you with that."_

_"Great. What the hell am I supposed to about that?"_

_"I have a thought," Maura said coyly. "I believe the phrase is friends with benefits."_

_"Oh yeah, that's big help for me, because I have so many friends who would be in to that. Do you propose I ask Frost or Korsak?"_

_"Actually I was kind of thinking me?"_

_"What?"_

_Maura was prepared for a skeptical reaction from Jane. "It would be mutually beneficial to both of us. We like each other. I trust you. We could just occasionally have uncomplicated sex."_

_"Don't you think it would be really weird to have sex with your best friend.?"_

_"Sex is a natural part of life. A healthy sex life can take many different forms."_

_Jane suddenly felt uncomfortable about the public location of this conversation. "But friends usually don't have sex with each other," she practically whispered across the table._

_"That's not true and if that's your only objection, it is a somewhat silly one. I thought you might object because we're both women but if that isn't a problem for you, I think you should really consider it."_

_"I can't believe this conversation is still happening." Jane groaned._

_"Why does this make you so uncomfortable?"_

_"Because!" Jane practically yelled._

_"Good argument. I have to get to work. Are you coming now?"_

_"Nah, I've still got a little time. I'll see you later." __Jane considered Maura's proposal. It did make a certain amount of sense. And she really did need to get laid. __When she had some free time at work that day, Jane went downstairs to find Maura. "Are there rules we're supposed to follow?" Jane asked._

_"I have no idea. We can make some. Or come up with them as needed?"_

_"I haven't said yes, yet," Jane said and then left._

* * *

><p>Rule Number One: No one is expected to spend the night.<p>

It was Jane's proposal after the first time Maura had come to her apartment for more than dinner and movie. Afterwards, Jane wanted to be alone, to be able to think about what had happened. She proposed the rule to give Maura an out to leave if she wanted to, and Jane thought Maura would also probably take the hint. Either way, Maura left, and she had never stayed the night at Jane's.

Tonight was the first time it came up again. The words were out of Jane's mouth before she even thought about them.

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks went by without the topic coming up again. Jane hadn't forgotten about it, but it had ceased to be in her daily thoughts. Then, 10pm one night Maura texted her, asking if she could come over. Jane replied yes before she could over-analyse it. <em>

_"I thought you had a date tonight," Jane said when Maura came into the bedroom. Jane had resumed reading her book in bed after responding to Maura's text. Maura had a key to Jane's apartment and let herself in._

_Maura sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled off her heels. "Ugh, it was a disaster. He practically tried to feel me up at the table in the restaurant. I started to talk about cutting up bodies to get him to call it a night. It worried me when he seemed to actually be interested, which in turn made me worried about myself. Needless to say, I told him I didn't think it was going to work out."_

_"And now you're here."_

_"Now I'm here." __Maura stood up and started to unzip her dress. If Jane wanted to stop this from happening now seemed to be her last chance. Instead she watched with rapt attention as Maura pulled off the dress and carefully folded it. Maura turned around to put the dress on Jane's bureau, giving Jane a view of Maura's perfect ass in her thong. Jane felt a surge of arousal. There were probably a thousand questions she should have been asking Maura, but at that moment desire was winning the battle for control of Jane's brain._

_Jane stood up to pull off her own clothes, unceremoniously tossing them in the corner of the room. And then they were standing naked in front of each other for the first time. _

_Maura had come to Jane's knowing what she wanted and now Jane was standing in front of her clearing wanting it too. __This wasn't sex with a man after a date or two. Maura knew what they wanted. They wanted to fuck a beautiful woman, and as long as Maura got off she didn't mind letting them have their fun. Occasionally there would be a guy who wanted Maura to be the aggressor, or at least was willing to admit it, but they were few and far between. _

_With Jane, Maura knew she would have to be in charge and she intended to take full advantage of that. Maura pushed Jane, not forcefully but not gently either, onto to her back on the bed and climbed on top of her. Maura's mouth assaulted Jane's neck and chest. Maura wasn't terribly interested in foreplay at the moment and, feeling the wetness between Jane's legs on her thigh, she knew it wasn't very necessary. Maura put her hand between Jane's legs and ran fingers through Jane's folds. When Jane bucked her hips to create more contact, Maura plunged two fingers inside of her._

_Propped on one elbow, Maura rocked her body against Jane's, fucking her like she wanted to, like she had already imagined. When she felt Jane getting close, she said, "Touch me, Jane. I want you to touch me." She lifted her hips so Jane's hand could reach her. When Jane's fingers reached her clit, Maura moaned and said, "Right there, stay right there." After they both came, Maura rolled over on the bed on her back. _

_Jane watched Maura breathing heavily with her eyes closed. That was easy, Jane thought. Getting laid without even having to dress up and pretend to be interested in somebody first. This could work. Someday it could probably turn to shit. Isn't that what usually happens? At least in the movies it does. But for a little while, this could work. And shit, the way she just took me, that was hot. __"Maur, don't feel like you have to stay. That should be a rule. No one has to spend the night."_

* * *

><p>Could that change now, Jane wondered. If I said I wanted her to spend the night, would Maura stay? Do I want to know the answer to that? Maybe it's just time to stop. This was supposed to be uncomplicated.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Out of Tune**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

**Note: Italics indicate flashbacks.**

* * *

><p>Rule Number Two: What happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom<p>

This rule was never actually spoken aloud between Jane and Maura, but instinctively they both knew that was the way it would be. After their first time Jane had been worried about what would happen the first time they saw each at work. She felt sure people would look at them together and just know. But of course they didn't. Because neither Jane nor Maura gave anyone a reason to think anything was different. Even Jane's mother didn't notice anything, even though Jane was sure that Angela possessed the ability to read her mind.

So everything proceeded as normal. Work, drinks at the robber, Rizzoli Sunday dinners, occasional dates. It was all fairly easy. The times when one of them showed up at the other's house explicitly for sex, existed in its own world.

Jane sometimes felt like it was happening to a different person. She may want to be that other person but in the end it still wasn't her. At least at the beginning. Jane was finding it increasingly hard to keep the two worlds separate and could feel that some sort of resolution was going to have to happen soon.

* * *

><p><em>After the first time they had sex, Jane next saw Maura at work. Maura walked into the bullpen and Jane's mind flashed back to Maura on top of her, inside of her, the sound Maura made when she came. But then the thought passed. There was work to do and that's why Maura was there. They both got what they needed before. No reason to dwell on it.<em>

_Maura noticed Jane's reaction to her when she walked in the room, including the dilation of Jane's pupils, and felt a surge of pleasure course through her body. Fucking Jane been as good as she imagined it would be and she was happy to note that Jane appeared to enjoy it as well. When Maura left Jane's that night, she felt satisfied but also the slightest twinge of guilt. Had she pushed Jane into to something she didn't really want? Seeing Jane today made Maura confident that everything was good._

* * *

><p>Sitting on her bed and watching Maura put her clothes back on, for what felt like the thousandth time, Jane asked, "How come you never stay the night?"<p>

"I didn't think you wanted me to," Maura responded.

"So if I said I wanted you to stay, you would stay?"

"I don't know. I haven't planned for that. Besides, what would the point be?"

"Is that all this is then? Just sex? Don't you ever want more, like affection or comfort?"

"We talked about this from the start. This is filling a need. We both get off when we need to. If it isn't satisfying to you anymore we should stop."

"Yeah, maybe we should," Jane said but she didn't sound convinced.

Maura bent down and kissed Jane. "Goodnight. I'll see you at work."

* * *

><p><em>The second time was two weeks later. After solving a particularly nasty case, Jane picked up a six pack and a bottle of wine and rang Maura's doorbell. She went with no intention other than unwinding with her best friend after a long week. Maura ordered food and they ate and drank and relaxed. <em>

_Four beers and most of the bottle of wine later, Jane was cleaning up dinner in the kitchen. She heard Maura walk into the kitchen and then felt Maura standing behind her, Maura's breath on her neck. __Despite the alcohol, or maybe because of it, there was a shyness and a cautiousness this time. "Are you sure this isn't a mistake?" Jane asked._

_"It isn't a mistake for me. I've been thinking about you."_

_"Have you been with a woman before?"_

_"No, why?" Maura asked, confused by the abrupt question._

_"You seem like you know what you're doing."_

_"Well, I've imagined it before. And it really is just basic biology. Do you think this is a mistake?" Maura asked._

_"No, I don't think so."_

_"I thought we already agreed that this was a good thing. It makes sense. It helps us both." Maura kissed Jane's neck and then whispered, "I want you to fuck me, Jane. Isn't that what you came here for tonight?"_

_Jane couldn't say no. She turned around and pushed Maura against the kitchen island. Maura was wearing a tank top and yoga pants, both of which Jane removed. Maura put her hands on Jane's shoulders and gently pushed down, enough to express what she wanted but leaving it up Jane to decide to do it. Jane found it incredibly easy to follow Maura's lead. With men she sought to assert her equality, if not dominance, in the bedroom. With Maura, Jane was eager to please._

_Jane sank to her knees, pulling Maura's thong down to the floor with her. Jane tentatively ran her tongue through Maura for the first time. Hearing the moan issued from Maura emboldened Jane to continue. After several more long licks, she focused on Maura's clit. Maura slung a leg over Jane's shoulder. Jane wrapped one hand around Maura's ass and inserted two long fingers inside Maura. When Maura came, Jane felt a surprising sense of accomplishment._

* * *

><p>Once again Jane and Maura were having a post-work drink at the Robber. "Help me out here. When you go on all these dates, what are you looking for?" Jane asked.<p>

"The same thing everyone is looking for. To find out if that person is someone I want to spend more time with and potentially have a relationship with."

"Perhaps you aren't looking in the right place. In all the time I've known you've never gone on more than a half dozen dates with one person."

"Thanks for pointing out my terrible dating record."

Jane leaned across the table and said softly, "Maura. Think about this for a second. Don't you think that there may already be someone in your life who you might be well suited to be in a relationship with?"

Maura tilted her head and thought but came up empty. "Who?"

Struggling to control her volume, Jane said, "For christ's sake, Maura. Me! We are basically dating already. We hang out together all the time and we have sex. What else are you looking for?"

"Oh, Jane," Maura said sadly.

"What? What do you need that I don't have or can't give you?"

"It's not that simple."

"Fuck, Maura. I'm going to make this simple then. I'm not going to be your plaything, or your experiment, or your last resort, or whatever it is I am anymore." Jane stood up. "I'm done." Jane walked out of the bar and didn't look back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Out of Tune**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

**Note: Italics indicate flashbacks. Again, this chapter features a lot more in flashbacks.**

**Thanks so much for all of your kind comments.**

* * *

><p><em>Jane and Maura were having dinner. Unfortunately there were two terribly boring guys at the table with them. Maura had gone out with one of them a few times and had managed to drag Jane along tonight to meet his friend, Michael. Jane tried to be interested in his stories about the wild world of investment banking but found her mind wandering to thoughts about Maura.<em>

_They'd slept together a third time. After a date with her previous guy, Maura showed up at Jane's apartment. It was quick and dirty. Maura went home within the hour._

_That was a few weeks ago. Since then Maura had started dating Jack. Sure he was good looking, in good shape, and had a good job in which he made a lot of money. Was that really all Maura was looking for? Maura seemed pretty in to this guy though, so Jane was trying to be supportive, including agreeing to go on this double date. _

_Dinner was wrapping up. Jane knew Maura thought she should take Michael home. Given that he seemed to be her best chance of getting laid this week, Jane did take him home. Once at her apartment, though, Jane found herself unable to go through with it. The thought of having sex with him was just unappealing now. Poor guy, Jane thought, when she had to explain to him that she didn't think it would out between them and it would best if went home. She was going to tell Maura not to set her up with anyone anymore._

_After a shower, Jane lay in bed, unable to fall asleep. She need to relieve some tension. Jane flipped over on her stomach and slipped a hand under her waistband. She rubbed her fingers through her warm flesh, teasing her clit, but she couldn't get wet. Jane let her mind wander to Maura. Maura's hands on her. Maura's mouth and tongue. She thought of Maura's fingers touching her. And then Jane was plenty wet and moaning Maura's name as she came._

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Maura had gone to her house with Jack. They were sitting in the living room, drinking glasses of wine when Jack said, "What's the deal with your friend Jane?"<em>

_"What do you mean?"_

_"She seemed more into you than her date and she was giving me the evil eye all through dinner."_

_"Don't be ridiculous."_

_"Come on, she's a cop, she's pretty butch."_

_"She's not butch, she's...sporty," Maura sputtered._

_"I don't think that's a thing. But I'm pretty sure she at least has a crush on you."_

_Maura's face reddened, which she tried to hide. "Can we talk about something else? I'm not comfortable talking about my friend like this."_

_Jack narrowed his eyes and looked at Maura thoughtfully. "Remember when you told me you can't lie? Is that true?"_

_"Is that a trick question? Because either way I answer could be the truth or a lie."_

_"Maura, don't try to avoid the question. I'm trying to figure out if I'm wasting my time here. I'm getting the feeling that there's something going on between you and Jane and you haven't said anything yet to reassure me that isn't true."_

_Maura looked away and said softly, "I love her."_

_"You love her? More than a friend love her?"_

_"Yes."_

_"So what were you going out with me for? And why the double date tonight?"_

_"I can't be with her."_

_"Come on Maura, gay relationships aren't a big deal anymore."_

_"No, it's not that."_

_Jack sighed. "Fine, what is it then?"_

_"I'm so sorry. You must think I'm horrible for doing this to you."_

_"This wasn't how I expected tonight to go. But if I'm going to be dumped I wouldn't mind knowing the whole reason why."_

_"Are you just incredibly perceptive or is it that obvious that Jane and I are, whatever we are?" Maura asked._

_"Probably a combination of both."_

_"We had sex." Maura blurted out._

_"What?"_

_"Jane and I had sex, three times."_

_"And?"_

_"It was amazing."_

_"So what's the problem?"_

_"It's too much." Maura closed her eyes and nearly whispering said, "__Everyone always leaves me eventually. And the one thing Jane always does is run away when there's emotions and feelings involved or relationships get difficult. I can't risk that with her."_

_"I think you should consider taking a risk sometime. Because what you're doing now doesn't seem to be working. It's time for me to go. I suggest you figure things out with Jane before leading somebody else on. At this point, I think one or both of you is bound to get hurt in some way no matter what, so what do you have to lose?"_

* * *

><p>Jane was in the autopsy lab to get the latest test results on their newest victim. After learning the results weren't in yet, Jane started to leave but Maura called after her. "Jane, wait. It's been a week. Please talk to me. I'm really sorry. I want to make things right."<p>

Jane didn't say anything but didn't leave, so Maura kept talking. "I did everything wrong. I should never have suggested we have sex to begin with. When I thought maybe you were developing feelings for me, I should have stopped then. Jane, I miss you. I want us to go back to the way we were. I want my best friend back."

"I don't think that's possible, Maura. Look, I can take my share of responsibility. I was a willing partner. I should have been honest about my feelings earlier. But unless you can give me some sort of sensible reason why we can't be in an actual relationship, I don't think I can spend any time with you right now. I'm pretty sure we've been in a relationship for the past few months even if you won't admit it."

"Jane, it's complicated."

"Yes it is. We can choose to make it a lot less complicated though."

"Okay, what if we really did date and it doesn't work out? What happens then?" Maura asked.

"That's your concern? So fucking me while dating other people is working for you, but we can't date because it might not work out? I'm outta here. Email me the lab results when you get them."

* * *

><p><em>Jane was washing her hands when she heard knocking at her door. She looked through the peephole, saw Maura standing on the other side of the door, and let her in. <em>

_"Oh, Jane, am I interrupting something? Is Michael still here?"_

_"Nope."_

_Maura took in Jane's appearance. "But you...Oh."_

_"What's going on? What happened with Jack?" Jane asked._

_"Well, we are done going out with each other. What happened with Michael?"_

_"It's not going to work out." They were still standing in the entryway. Jane stepped closer to Maura. "Are you here to talk or for something else?" _

_"I...um." Maura bit her bottom lip. Jane stepped in closer and backed Maura against the door._

_"Before you got here I was thinking about you. You can tell what I was doing, right?" Maura nodded. Jane dropped to her knees and pushed up Maura's dress. Jane nibbled on Maura's thigh as she pulled Maura's thong down to her ankles. "You were thinking about me too." Maura mumbled something in response and then moaned as Jane's tongue landed right where Maura needed it._


	4. Chapter 4

**Out of Tune**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

**Note: Italics indicate flashbacks. **

* * *

><p>"Jane, wait!" Maura called after Jane as she left the autopsy lab. Jane stopped in the doorway and looked back over her shoulder at Maura. "This is what I'm afraid of. That if things get difficult, you will run, and that it will turn into an excuse for you to leave me. I thought it would easier if we avoided emotions altogether. I was obviously wrong. I want to fix things but I can't if you won't stay and talk to me."<p>

Jane hung her head. "We can't have this conversation here, at work, in the fucking morgue. Come over tonight? I'll get dinner and we'll talk?"

Maura nodded, "Okay."

* * *

><p><em>After Jane had made her come so hard she couldn't stand anymore and had collapsed against the apartment door, Maura had elected to take a shower at Jane's. She was now sitting in Jane's living room, wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants she found in Jane's closet, and drinking one of Jane's beers. At another point in time, Maura may have viewed this situation as a low point in her life, but not anymore.<em>

_"What happened with Jack anyway?" Jane asked._

_"He noticed I wasn't as interested in him as I should be after six dates."_

_"Have you considered that your dating strategy is flawed? Perhaps dating these random guys who hit on you wherever you happen to be is a bad idea. Like that Marfan dude. What was he even doing watching a police softball league game?"_

_"How else am I supposed to meet someone? You have to give people a chance." _

_Jane just shook her head. "Well as of right now, I am officially done going out on blind dates, especially dates you set up."_

_"Why? You never go out with anyone else."_

_"Unless your actual goal was for me to never meet someone, our definitions of date-able guys are very, very different."_

_Maura made an exasperated sound and said, "Of course that wasn't my goal. You're so picky."_

_"Ha! I'm picky? You find obscure medical problems with guys so you don't have to date them anymore. I think your problem is that you don't even know what you're looking for."_

_"And you do?" Maura asked incredulously. _

_"I think I'm finally figuring it out. Are you going to stay here tonight?"_

_"No, I should go home and check on Bass. Do you mind if I keep these clothes for tonight?"_

_"That's fine. I'm going to bed. Stay, go home, whatever you want." Jane gave Maura a kiss on the cheek and went into her bedroom. Twenty minutes later she heard her apartment door open and close as Maura left._

* * *

><p>When Jane entered her apartment that night she found Maura already inside, sitting on her couch.<p>

"Sorry. When you weren't here I figured it would be okay if I waited inside."

"Yeah, of course that's fine. I got food from that Thai place you like."

"Thanks. You are in a better mood than earlier today."

Jane brought in plates and utensils from the kitchen and they spent a few minutes in silence while they started eating. "That's because I've been thinking, a lot, and I think I've got this all figured out. But, there's something I want to know before we talk about anything else."

"Okay, what?"

"When you first suggested the friends with benefits situation, what was your real motivation for that?"

"I was attracted to you but afraid that if I told you that outright you would get scared away. I thought if I suggested casual sex, it would be a way to gauge your interest. After we started I didn't want to stop. But I was still terrified that anything that looked like an actual relationship would end badly. I was so stupid. I have no concept of what a person is supposed to do when they fall in love with their best friend."

Jane was listening intently, silently considering what Maura was saying, until she processed Maura's last sentence, "Wait, what? Fall in love?"

Maura buried her face in her hands, "Oh, shit! That was not the way I wanted to tell you that."

"For christ's sake, Maura, I've been angry with you because I thought you were refusing to see that we should be together. If you really do love me, why would you tell me you want to go back to being friends?"

"I'd rather stay friends than risk that a relationship wouldn't work out."

"Why won't you consider the possibility that it would work out? It just seems so unlike you to expect something to fail. If it wasn't for the stupid dates we've both been going out on the past couple of months, we'd already be in a great relationship."

Maura shook her head, "That's too simplistic. You cannot equate what we've been doing with dating."

"At least I now know you don't do everything rationally, or even thoughtfully. It's comforting in an odd way. I don't think I can call you a cyborg anymore. A cyborg would have been programmed to want to date someone it was in love with."

"You're using humor to avoid the conversation. You do that a lot."

Jane narrowed her eyes at Maura. Maura couldn't lie. She could sometimes avoid directly answering a question but she couldn't outright lie. Jane tried to be cognizant and respectful of that in general, never asking Maura a question she might be uncomfortable answering. But they were past that now. Tonight was the night for hard questions and honest answers. "Are you happy with how things are now?"

"No," Maura answered immediately.

By this point Jane was pacing back and forth across the living room. "I thought about us and our situation all afternoon. Here's what I figured out. I think you should consider that we are actually in a great position. We're way past the awkward, getting to know you, are you a serial killer, beginnings of relationships. We already know we are sexually compatible. You already know almost everything about me. Now we can just agree that we want to be with each other, settle in, and grow old together."

"Just because I may know everything about you does not mean that I understand you."

Jane had stopped pacing and was now just standing and grinning at Maura. "Do you really love me?"

"Yes, I love you. You know I can't lie."

"I love you too. What more do you need? Just give it a chance. Just give it one month of just you and me. No other dates. No going home after sex. Go to sleep with me. Wake up with me. At the end of the month if you don't think we're perfect together, we'll just forget about the past few months."

"You thought about us growing old together?" Maura asked.

"Absolutely."

"When you go on a date do you really think about whether the person could be a serial killer?"

"Definitely. I have a whole mental checklist of possible signs that someone is a serial killer."

Maura said the next question slowly, like she was testing it out, "One month trial period?"

"If you are not completely satisfied, you may return me for a full refund."

"What? Full refund?"

Jane laughed. "Nevermind. One month. Just give it a try."

"Okay. Yes. Let's try."

Jane knelt on the floor in front of Maura. "I love you," Jane said before leaning in to kiss Maura's lips. "Now I'm going to make you come so hard you forget your name. Then you're going to stay the night so I can do it again in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

**Out of Tune**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

**Note: Italics indicate flashbacks. **

* * *

><p><em>"You wanna talk about it?" Frankie asked.<em>

_Jane was standing on her parent's porch, nursing a beer, after another Rizzoli family Sunday dinner. "Talk about what?" _

_"Whatever's bothering you. You know I can tell. You were way too quiet during dinner tonight and now standing on the back porch, staring at the backyard, it's your thoughtful pose."_

_"Very observant. You may actually be a good detective someday, Frankie."_

_Frankie was silent, a technique he learned from Jane. People don't like silence and sometimes they'll start confessing just to end the silence._

_"It's Maura," Jane started. Frankie remained silent. "We've been, uh...well...for a couple of months we've been sleeping together."_

_"Whoa, how did you keep that a secret?"_

_"I don't know. Probably because nothing else has changed. She keeps going out with random guys and trying to set me up too. We went on a double date last week for christ's sake. I told her I'm done with her set ups though. I want to be with her, Frankie. She goes out with these guys and when it doesn't work out she shows up at my place. I keep thinking eventually she'll realize she should skip the bad date and just be with me."_

_"Tell her how you feel, Janie. Maybe she feels the same way but is afraid to tell you. But if you really want to have a relationship with her, I think you should stop being her booty call."_

_Jane groaned. "I can't believe I'm someone's booty call. It's so embarrassing."_

_"She's super hot, so it's not all bad."_

_"Yeah, when she rejects me, I'll just try to keep that in mind."_

* * *

><p>Jane woke up and rolled over, finding a still sleeping Maura in her bed. Last night Jane had led Maura into the bedroom intending to fuck her senseless, but then Jane changed her mind. They'd fucked plenty of times and Jane wanted something different. They both got ready for bed and Jane found Maura some clothes to sleep in.<p>

Maura sensed the change in Jane's mood. When Maura got into bed, Jane pulled her close so they were both lying on their sides facing each other. "This isn't just about sex for me. It hasn't been for awhile. I love you. All of you. I want to prove that to you."

They'd stayed up talking, filling each other in on the past week when they hadn't been speaking to each other. And then they'd both drifted asleep. Now awake, Jane pressed her body against Maura's back and softly kissed Maura's neck. Jane put her hand under Maura's shirt and lightly stroked the skin of Maura's stomach. Jane felt Maura's body responding to her touch as she slowly woke up.

Jane pulled Maura onto her back and then shifted on top of her. Jane continued grazing the skin under Maura's shirt and kissing her neck.

* * *

><p><em>Maura sat at the bar at the Four Seasons hotel in Boston. She had come here for the anonymity. She could just sit at the bar and have a drink, pretending to be a visitor, here on business or something, if anyone asked, and hopefully not see anyone she knew.<em>

_All day Maura had been consumed with thoughts about Jane and the previous night. After Jack left her house Maura had immediately gone to Jane's without a second thought. She just wanted to talk and thought she would tell Jane that they needed to stop. _

_But Jane opened the door and she had so obviously recently been aroused that Maura forgot what she was going to say. At first Maura was jealous, assuming Jane had been with Michael, but once she realized what Jane had been doing, Maura was just aroused herself. And Jane noticed and knew just what to do. The calm confidence Maura had possessed the first few times they had been together was gone. She was now completely at Jane's mercy and it terrified her. _

* * *

><p>Maura pushed her hands against the top of Jane's chest, forcing her head up. "Jane, wait."<p>

"What is it?"

Maura bit her bottom lip and thought before answering, "I don't know. Everything is happening so fast and I'm scared."

Jane shifted to her side and propped herself up on her elbow. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to run away from my feelings for you. You don't have to worry about that."

"It's not just that. I mean, I'm realizing that you're really not going anywhere. But I feel... untethered. I never let emotions rule my brain like this and I'm terrified by it now. I feel out of control."

"I could make a lot of promises about never leaving you and how you should trust me, but I'm not going to. I told you I love you and I mean it. What you're feeling is called being human. Just go with it and I'll do everything I can to make you not regret it. If you don't let yourself feel out of control sometimes I think you'll unfairly limit yourself and close off the opportunity for really good experiences."

"This is such a big step though. A relationship means we have to deal with how people are going to react at work, and our families."

"And we'll figure that all out together when we have to. But let's just stick to the one month plan and we don't have to tell anyone anything yet. One month of just us. Don't get wrapped up in the details, they can wait."

"How did you get so good at this?"

Jane grinned, "Fucking you must be making me smarter. Transitive property of smartness or something. Can I get back to what I was doing now?" Jane asked and went back to kissing Maura's neck.

"Mmm, okay. I want your mouth-"

"I know," Jane said and ducked her head below the covers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Out of Tune**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

**Note: Italics indicate flashbacks. **

* * *

><p>Jane was vague about how she managed to get the tickets to game 4 of the Celtics-Heat playoff series, mumbling something about someone owing her, and Maura decided not press the issue. Jane also apologized, knowing that the basketball game wasn't Maura's top choice for their first sort of official date. But Maura was a good sport about it. Jane made friends with all of the people sitting around them and Maura listened to them debate the merits of the various players and complain about the calls that went against the Celtics.<p>

The Celtics lost the game, though, and Jane was nearly completely silent as they walked towards Maura's house after the game. "What are you thinking about?" Maura finally asked.

"How it went wrong. All the ways the Celtics could have won the game. There were a few shots that if only they had gone in, it all could have been different," Jane answered despondent.

"Jane, I understand that the game was important to you, but I'm still here, you know, happy to spend time with you, so you can pay attention to me."

Jane stopped and took hold of one of Maura's hands. "Oh, Doctor Isles, are you feeling neglected?" Maura made a pouting face and Jane laughed. "I'm sorry, really. I should definitely be paying more attention to you." Jane stepped closer and with a hand on Maura's hip pulled their bodies together. Jane whispered in Maura's ear, "I'll always give you whatever attention you want."

"Jane, someone might see us." Maura pushed against Jane and at the confused look on Jane's face, continued, "because, trial period, won't it be easier if we're not publicly affectionate yet?"

Jane released Maura but didn't say anything and they continued on their walk. At Maura's house, Maura unlocked the door and walked inside. She turned around when she realized Jane wasn't following her but was still standing at the open door. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just, um. It's kind of our first official date. I thought we should to acknowledge that. I'm sorry I dragged you to the game tonight. It probably wasn't the best idea. But I'll do whatever you want for our next date.""

Maura came back to the door and took Jane's hand. "Whatever I want? I would really like it right now if you came inside. I even have your favorite beer." Jane finally came inside and closed the front door behind her.

* * *

><p><em>Maura had worked with the Boston Homicide Department for about six months when Jane started inviting her to join her, Frost, and Korsak for post-case solving drinks at the Robber. Maura generally didn't socialize outside of work with any of the homicide detectives, but Jane always treated her like a full part of the team, so she agreed to go once and then it quickly became a regular thing.<em>

_One night they all went to the bar during the baseball playoffs. The Red Sox were facing elimination against the Angels and everyone was crowed around the huge television at the back of the bar. When Maura first moved to Boston she was surprised by how the whole city seemed to revolve around the sports teams and she still hadn't fully adapted to it yet._

_Jane was up at the front of the crowd yelling and cheering and during a commercial she turned around and spotted Maura sitting at a booth behind everyone else, so she pushed her way over to Maura and slid in the booth next to her. "Hey, I didn't realize you were still here."_

_"I've lived here long enough now that I should probably commit to becoming a Red Sox fan."_

_Jane poked against Maura with her elbow. "It's supposed to be fun, not a chore."_

_"Oh, I didn't mean to make it sound like a chore."_

_"Relax." Jane stood up and held out her hand. "If you want to be a fan you should come join the action. Come on." _

_Maura hesitated but took Jane's hand and Jane pulled her into the crowd. Fed by the enthusiasm of the people around her, Maura was soon yelling and cheering too. The game started well for the Red Sox and every time they scored Jane turned to Maura to celebrate with high fives and hugs. When the Red Sox went up 5-1 on a home run, Jane picked up Maura and spun her around. Registering the shock on Maura's face and realizing what she'd done, Jane sheepishly apologized and kept her hands to herself for the rest of the game. _

_Maura didn't know how to tell Jane that it was actually okay and that she liked Jane's touching, even though she'd be uncomfortable with it from anyone else. Then the game quickly went downhill for the Red Sox and soon everyone was filtering out of the bar in various states of shock and disbelief at the loss. Jane and Maura made their separate ways home._

_At home, Maura couldn't sleep. She was thinking about Jane and what she could only describe as a growing attraction to her. At first Maura thought she was just grateful to Jane for including her in the team's social activities. But tonight, when Jane had hugged her...the feeling of Jane's body, firm but soft in all the right places, against her...Maura couldn't pretend to herself that she didn't like it and didn't want to feel it again._

* * *

><p>Maura handed a beer to Jane. "I had a good time tonight. I enjoy spending time with you wherever we are, even if it's somewhere I wouldn't normally go on my own. Do you remember watching the Red Sox playoff game at the Robber?"<p>

They both sat down on the couch in the living room. "Ugh, don't remind me of that trainwreck."

"Despite the obviously painful loss, I have largely good memories of that night. We hadn't known each other that long, and you pulled me into the crowd of people and really made me feel like I was part of it, and I had a great time with you. When I got home I spent a lot of time thinking about the night and you and that was the first time I really admitted to myself I was attracted to you."

"You were attracted to me that long ago?" Jane asked surprised.

"Yes I was. I should have done something about it a lot sooner."

Jane put her hand on Maura's thigh and said, "Hey, it's okay. I probably wouldn't have been ready for it then, so let's just focus on now."

They were both silent for a few moments, each quietly sipping at their drinks.

"Why does this feel so awkward?" Jane asked.

Maura laughed nervously. "I'm glad it's not just me. I don't know what we're supposed to do right now."

"This is our first date, right? So I'm going to say goodnight and go home. I have to get in early tomorrow anyway." Jane stood up and headed to the door, followed by Maura.

At the door, Jane turned around and Maura pressed against her. "Are you sure you won't stay?"

"I think it would be better if I left. It might be better if we cooled things off physically for a little while anyway. Hit the reset button."

Maura gave Jane a quick kiss on the cheek, and said, "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." Jane left and Maura leaned her forehead against the door, thinking -or hoping- maybe Jane would decide to come back. When it was clear Jane was really gone for the night, Maura let out a quiet but frustrated, "Shit!" before heading to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Out of Tune**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

**Note: Italics indicate flashbacks.**

**Big thanks to everyone reading and reviewing.**

* * *

><p>Jane was pacing back and forth in her living room and talking to herself. "Trial period. Real smart Rizzoli. That's working out real well. I had to mess with what we had. UGH. Of course I did. It was embarrassing, and I was miserable. But this isn't really going so great either. Tonight was such a disaster. What was I thinking? The basketball game, really? I should have taken Frankie instead."<p>

Jane was up most of the night, thinking about what had gone wrong. The basketball game wasn't the best idea, but that wasn't the only thing that was a problem. Maura didn't want them to be affectionate in public and her reasoning was a little iffy in Jane's opinion. And then there was the awkwardness at Maura's house. How do you act on a first date with someone you've already fucked quite a few times and are head over heels in love with. "Fuck if I know," Jane said out loud.

* * *

><p><em>Late Friday afternoon, Jane went down to the autopsy lab to find Maura. Recently Maura had been joining the team for post-case drinks and Jane wanted to see if Maura wanted to join their semi-regular Friday evening trip to the Robber. <em>_But when Jane asked, Maura responded that she couldn't because she had a date. "In fact," Maura said, "he's meeting me here. If you can stick around a few minutes you can meet him."_

_Jane did stick around. She was curious about the type of guys Maura dated. The reception desk called down shortly and Maura said to send the visitor down. When he arrived, Maura introduced Jane to Ben and then gave him a quick tour._

_Jane idly wondered why he was so interested in seeing the autopsy lab, but also acknowledged that he was very good looking, and dressed in what looked like a very nice suit. He had brought Maura roses (again, to the autopsy lab?). But Jane surprisingly found herself casually wondering if he could really be good enough for Maura. Would he appreciate her intelligence? Would he get her quirkiness? Two things that Jane was finding increasingly endearing. Or was he just interested in her physical beauty?_

_Monday morning Jane found Maura in the lab in the process of buying ridiculously expensive shoes. "You spend that much on shoes?" was out of Jane's mouth before she could stop it._

_"Yes, I find it comforting," Maura answered._

_"How was the date?" Jane asked._

_"Nothing special. I don't think I'll see him again. There wasn't really a connection."_

* * *

><p>By the early morning hours Jane had a rough plan worked out. Jane managed a couple of hours of sleep. When she woke up Tuesday morning she fought the urge to go straight to Maura's house and instead focused on the details she had to arrange for the plan.<p>

Late Tuesday afternoon Jane caught up with Maura, who was typing on her laptop in the autopsy lab. Maura half closed the laptop when Jane came in. "Sorry I didn't get down here earlier today. I've had a lot going on today. I'm sorry about last night, it probably wasn't a lot of fun for you. Hey, are you looking at shoes on your computer?"

"Yes," Maura guiltily replied.

"But isn't that what you do after terrible dates?"

Maura closed the computer fully and put a hand on Jane's arm. "Yes. But I also shop for shoes when I'm stressed, or happy, or for any number of reasons. Don't read anything into it."

"Yeah, well, anyway. I don't think our one month trial has started out the way it should have. So, I have a surprise for you. You and I have the rest of the week off and I have a little vacation planned."

"What? How?" Maura asked confused.

"You never go on vacation and also you are technically the boss down here, so I just set the vacation days up for you, you just have to go sign off on it. And Korsak owes me some days of coverage. If you're worried about people noticing we're gone at the same time-"

"No, don't...I'm not worried about that. Last night, I shouldn't have-"

Jane waved her hand in front of her to signal Maura to stop and said, "We don't have to talk about it now. Go home and pack a bag. Korsak is gonna feed Bass for you while we're gone. I'll pick you up around 7, okay?"

"Okay," Maura said enthusiastically.

Jane went back up to the bullpen for one last conversation with Korsak. "You know, right?"

Korsak considered the question. "I know something has been going on with you and the Doc for awhile now. I don't know what exactly that is though and I'm not sure that it's been that good for you."

"Dammit Korsak, why don't you ever say anything me when you are so observant?" Jane sighed. "It doesn't matter now though. You're at least partially correct and I'm trying to make it right. But we're trying to keep it quiet for a little while longer, okay?"

Korsak responded by miming zipping his lips shut.

Jane pulled up to Maura's house a few minutes after 7pm. When she got of the car Maura was already coming outside with several bags, which Jane loaded into the trunk. "You never asked where we're going."

"I know. I realized that when I started packing so I just packed a lot of different clothes. I decided I could be spontaneous today."

Jane pulled the car onto the road. "An old family friend has a place on the Cape about two hours from here. I thought if we could get away for a few days it might makes things easier. Maybe there will be less awkwardness if we leave familiar territory.

The rest of the ride was spent in comfortable conversation. When they were close to the house Jane stopped to grab groceries and some takeout for dinner. At the house, they ate and then Jane gave a quick tour and told Maura, "The master bedroom and bathroom are yours for tonight. I'm gonna sleep in the other room tonight. We'll see what happens tomorrow. I didn't get much sleep last night so if it's okay I'm gonna go to bed now."

Maura agreed that they should both get some sleep and after giving Maura a chaste kiss on the lips Jane went to her room.

* * *

><p>Maura woke up the next morning determined to have a great day. Jane was still sleeping so Maura made coffee, eggs, and toast for breakfast. When it was all ready she knocked softly on Jane's door.<p>

"You don't have to knock," Jane called out.

Maura opened the door and Jane started getting out of bed. "Breakfast is ready in the kitchen."

"Thanks!" Jane grabbed Maura and pulled her into a hug. "After we eat we can walk down to the beach and relax there. Sound good?"

"Sounds great."

They ate and showered. Jane found a cooler and packed food for lunch and found a blanket for the beach. The day was warm and bright. Jane wore cargo shorts and a t-shirt and Maura wore a light sun dress.

Once settled on the beach, sitting side by side on the blanket, Maura asked who the house belonged to.

"It belongs to a friend of my father. They've been friends since they were kids. This guy worked his way out of the neighborhood though, went to college, made a bunch of money. After he bought this place, when I was a kid, we usually came down a few times during the summer. Pop and him are still good friends. I don't see him as much now."

"You make it sound like it's unusual for them to still be friends."

"It kind of is. The neighborhood I grew up in, if you became successful and left the neighborhood, a lot of people saw that as turning your back the people who made you what you are. You weren't necessarily welcomed back. It's a double-edged sword. Growing up in a tight-knit community like that, you learn the value of loyalty and family, and a lot of other positive lessons, but if you step outside certain expected boundaries you can be seen as a traitor. It's not really like that anymore though. It's not as insular."

"How come you moved out of the neighborhood?"

Jane laughed. "Ma is so up my ass now, imagine if I lived close to her. She'd show up every night with blind dates for me."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Maura asked, "Are you worried about how she's going to react to us?"

Jane turned on her side, propped on one elbow, towards Maura who had lain down on her back on the blanket. Jane started tracing patterns on Maura's stomach. "She might freak at first. But I think she'll be fine in the end. It won't change how I feel though, even if she never accepts it."

"You shouldn't say that. You might feel differently depending on how she responds."

Jane withdrew her hand and lay on her back. "I suppose it's not worth worrying about yet anyway, right?"

Maura sat up and looked at Jane. "I didn't mean it like that and it isn't fair for you to imply that I did." Maura stood up and reached her hands down to Jane. "Come on, let's go back to the house. There's something we need to talk about there."

Back at the house, Maura led Jane into the bedroom and indicated for her to sit on the bed. "You told me that we were in a great position because we were already past the awkward getting to know you part of dating. So I think we should stop pretending that we're going on first or second dates or whatever. We both know that's not a strength for either of us anyway. I don't need convincing that we can date. But I may still need convincing that we can be in relationship." Maura pulled her dress over her head and tossed it on the floor and positioned herself between Jane's legs. "And I appreciate that you wanted to be chivalrous but we're way past you needing to preserve my virtue. So now we're going to spend the rest of the afternoon making love, like people who are in a relationship and on vacation should be doing." Maura pushed Jane back on the bed and climbed on top of her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Out of Tune**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

**Note: Italics indicate flashbacks.**

**This chapter took me awhile and I'm still not sure how I feel about it. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><em>After weeks of prodding Maura finally convinced Jane to come to yoga class with her. Maura thought Jane would appreciate yoga once she gave it a try. It was a lot more physically demanding than many people understood. But it also forced your mind to take a break from everything else because you couldn't listen to music or watch TV like many people did at the gym.<em>

_So Monday morning they met at Maura's regular 6am yoga class. Maura had even given Jane a set of yoga workout clothes to Jane to encourage her come to the class. Now Jane was wearing the yoga pants but she took off her hoodie to reveal only a sports bra underneath._

_Maura knew Jane was in incredible shape but had never had the evidence so clearly presented to her before. Maura's eyes slowly grazed over all of the exposed skin of Jane's body. Maura felt her face flush and was relieved that she had the excuse of physical activity to explain it. This was not the friendly attraction Maura had been feeling, it was pure lust. Jane looked over at Maura and gave her a big grin and that sealed it._

* * *

><p>It was different this time. Slower. Gentler. Where before Maura wanted to possess Jane, now she wanted to worship her. Leaning over Jane, Maura pulled off Jane's t-shirt and ran fingers over the exposed skin. Maura dipped her head to kiss Jane's chest and reached under her to take off Jane's bra. Maura's mouth covered Jane's nipples, circling them with her tongue until they were erect. Maura sat back up to take off the rest of her clothes while Jane did the same and then Maura lay back down on top of Jane, intertwining their legs. "Do you remember the first time we had sex?" Maura asked.<p>

"That's not exactly something I could easily forget."

Maura was grinding her hips against Jane creating a pleasant friction for both of them. "I had wanted to do that, imagined doing that for weeks beforehand. Your body is so...I've never felt so purely attracted to anyone before. But this isn't just physical for me, it's...everything."

Maura replaced the thigh that was pressing into Jane's crotch with her hand. "Oh Jane, you're so wet. I love that I do that to you."

"God, Maura-"

Jane was cut off by Maura's mouth kissing her. Their tongues did a slow dance with each other as Maura's fingers slid through Jane's wetness. Maura shifted and said, "I want to feel you inside me."

Jane moved her hand under Maura, knowing she would find Maura soaking wet already, and without further delay pushed two fingers inside Maura. Maura groaned and then did the same to Jane, slipping two fingers inside her. They established a steady rhythm. Maura's free hand gripped Jane's shoulder and Jane's hand held Maura's ass. Their speed increased as they each got closer. Jane came first, shaking beneath Maura's body.

"Jane, I'm close but I can't come unless you touch my clit."

Jane flipped them over, keeping her hand inside Maura. She bent down and wrapped her lips around Maura's clit, licking and sucking until she felt Maura tense around her fingers and Maura was calling out her name.

* * *

><p>Jane woke up the next morning in an empty bed. The previous evening had been great in it's simplicity. They went to dinner at a nearby restaurant and had great local seafood. After dinner, they came back to the house, made love again, and went to sleep.<p>

Jane went into the kitchen and found a note that read: "Went for a walk. I have my phone if you need me. Love, Maura."

Jane took a shower and when she was done Maura was back. "Where did you go so early? And why do you look so pleased with yourself?"

"I had an idea about what we could do today so I went to see if I could make it happen. I brought you a bagel and coffee. Go eat while I get stuff ready and then I have a surprise for you."

Maura packed a duffle bag and a cooler with food. She wouldn't tell Jane where they were going so Jane resigned herself to following Maura, who led them down the beach to the marina. Jane followed Maura into the marina and down one of the floating docks to a moderate sized motor boat. "Please don't tell me you bought a boat."

"I did not buy a boat. I did rent us a boat for the day."

"Cool! Um, do you know how to drive this thing?"

"I did learn a few useful things spending time with my parents friends when I was kid. I thought about renting us a sailboat but it's a lot of work. With the motor boat we can just go out on the water, find a good spot, and relax."

"Awesome. Alright captain, let's go."

Maura expertly maneuvered the boat out of the marina while Jane checked it out. There was a small covered cabin in front. "Uh Maura," Jane called out from the cabin, "oh, nevermind."

"What's the matter?" Maura asked when Jane came back up.

"For a second I thought there wasn't a bathroom, but I found it."

"I splurged a little for that luxury. I've peed over the side of a boat enough times in my life."

"You're joking, right?"

"Unfortunately, no," Maura answered as Jane dissolved into a fit of laughter.

Maura steered the boat a few miles off shore, cut the engine, and dropped the anchor.

"What do we do now?" Jane asked.

"Whatever we want. I brought our bathing suits if you want to swim. I brought food. There's beer in the fridge in the cabin."

* * *

><p><em>Jane was running late. She was supposed to be at a meeting with her Lieutenant and the Homicide Department Captain. Given that she was coming from physical therapy for her hands, she hoped they wouldn't be too angry. But since this was a meeting to discuss when she'd get to come back to work, being late wasn't a good start.<em>

_Jane waited impatiently for the elevator to arrive and when the doors opened she rushed in, crashing into the woman exiting the elevator. The other woman started to fall and Jane reflexively grabbed onto the woman's hands and held her up. "Sorry, are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine. I may have a minor hematoma of my deltoid muscle where you bumped into me but thank you for catching me."_

_"Yeah sure, the deltoid muscle..." Jane suddenly realized that she was staring at the woman and still holding onto her hands. Jane dropped the woman's hands and stepped fully into the elevator. "Uh, I guess I should get going, I'm supposed to be at a meeting now. You sure you're okay?"_

_"Yes. Thank you." _

_Two weeks later, Jane was at her first crime scene since being cleared to return to duty and the same woman was there standing over the dead body. __"Hey, it's you," Jane said as a greeting._

_"Dr. Maura Isles, the new Chief Medical Examiner." Maura extended a hand and Jane shook it._

_"Jane Rizzoli, Homicide Detective. Sorry again about last week in the elevator. I was rushing and wasn't paying attention."_

_Maura smiled at Jane. "Apology accepted. You did stop me from falling."_

_"It was the least I could do. So what do we have? Gunshot wound to the head?" Jane said, squatting next to the victim._

_"I won't be able to confirm cause of death until I perform the autopsy."_

_"Yeah, right, this is a real tough one," Jane joked._

_"Your tone of voice suggests that you are being sarcastic, but I assure you I'm being serious. I cannot tell you the cause of death yet and I don't like to speculate."_

_Great, Jane thought. The new medical examiner is so gorgeous it almost hurts to look at her AND she's completely insane. Yay!_

* * *

><p>Maura went into the cabin and came out in her bathing suit. "I'm going to go for a quick swim. Are you going to come in?"<p>

"Isn't the water kinda cold out here?"

Maura slipped into the water from the ladder on the side of the boat. "It's not too bad. Come on in, don't be scared."

"Hey, I am not scared." Jane went into the cabin and quickly changed, then came back out and jumped right in the water feet first. When her head resurfaced she saw Maura moving towards the ladder. "Holy shit, this water is freezing. Hey, where do you think you're going? You totally tricked me!" Jane swam back to the boat and grabbed Maura before she could get out of Jane's reach. Jane pulled Maura back into the cold water and after some friendly jostling they were facing each other, both treading water.

"You're a good swimmer," Maura said.

Jane grabbed Maura's arm and pulled her closer so their bodies were nearly touching in the water. "You're so beautiful."

"Oh... what?"

"You are so beautiful," Jane repeated slowly. "I thought so the first time I saw you." Maura tried to turn her head away but not before Jane saw the tears forming in Maura's eyes. "Hey, what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, that's just the first time you've ever said anything like that to me and you know I can't prevent the tears," Maura said.

"Well I've thought it plenty of times but I wasn't sure you wanted to hear it from me before. It also seems pretty unoriginal. I imagine you've heard that plenty and it doesn't do justice to what I think about you. I think you're beautiful on the outside and inside."

"Thank you." Maura shivered. "Can we get out of this water now."

They both climbed back into the boat and wrapped themselves in towels before sitting down next to each other. A comfortable silence settled over them, eventually broken by Maura. "Jane, I...I'm really good at being alone. I'm an expert at being alone. In many ways I've been alone my whole life. I think I could have easily fallen into a relationship that was good enough, but still have been alone. I've always been...self-sufficient. But I think as an adult it became defense mechanism."

"You aren't alone any more."

"I know. It scares me to death. But I don't ever want to go back to being alone again. You've shown me that. Jane, I have to go back to Boston tomorrow. There is a charity event that I really have to attend. But I would really like it if you would come with me."

"In what capacity would I be attending?" Jane asked.

"As my date. I mean, as my, um, date-date."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm completely sure."


	9. Chapter 9

**Out of Tune**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

**Note: Italics indicate flashbacks.**

**Sorry this took so long. I wrote a chapter but then I didn't like it so I wanted to work on it more. Then I was out of pocket for a week. I'm not sure if like the chapter or not. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>The next morning Jane and Maura cleaned up the house, packed their stuff, and loaded it in Jane's car to head back to Boston. Jane felt a tension creep back over her. The past two days had been relatively successful, but it was vacation. Now they were going back to real life and Maura's surprise invitation to the charity event tonight made Jane nervous.<p>

They were on the road driving back to Boston when Jane asked, "Is tonight like a test?"

"What do mean?"

"Um, like to see if I can hang with your fancy friends without embarrassing you?"

"Jane, don't be ridiculous. This is no different than you having to attend a BPD event. I'm not going to see friends, they're more like business acquaintances. It's just an annual fundraising event. There are tons of them every year. I try to go to the ones for the organizations I really care about to show the Isles Foundation support. The event tonight is supporting stem cell research."

"I'm just a little confused because I thought you weren't ready to be public yet." When Maura didn't respond immediately Jane said, "I was thinking maybe you want to see how it goes with people outside our regular social circle first. I don't know. I guess I'm being paranoid. Just forget I said anything." The conversation hadn't helped ease any of Jane's tension.

Maura was silent for a long time. They were nearly in Boston when she spoke again. "I understand why you're skeptical. I treated you badly before and then I was the one who wanted to keep everything a secret. But what is going to happen if you never really trust me? What if we never get past our earlier mistakes?"

Jane drove the rest of the way to Maura's house with her jaw clenched. When she pulled up in front of Maura's house, she put the car in park and looked at Maura. "I thought we had gotten past all that doubt. If you really love me like you say you do, you wouldn't be asking those questions. You would say that no matter what happened before we can get past it. That we'll work it out. I thought we had a great couple of days, but now I don't know what to think. I don't trust you right now. But not because of anything that happened before, because right now you're confusing the hell out of me."

"What are you saying, Jane?"

"Remember what you said yesterday about being good at being alone and it being a defense mechanism? If you're trying to push me away, you're doing a damn fine job at it. I love you, Maura. When you get past whatever it is that's holding you back, I'll be here. I'm sorry, but right now I think we need some time apart.

Maura sat in stunned silence while Jane spoke. "I don't understand. Everything was just fine a few minutes ago."

"Every time I think we're making progress, like you inviting me to your event tonight, I feel like we just end up going in circles. Sometimes I feel like you're looking for a reason that we won't work out."

"Jane, we-"

"Please don't. You can't change my mind right now. Just give me some time, please."

"Okay. I...I'll see you later." Maura got of the car and took her suitcase out of the backseat. She leaned into the car to say something but changed her mind, closed the car door, and walked inside her house.

Jane drove around the corner and stopped the car. She punched the steering wheel until her hand hurt and then leaned her forehead on the steering wheel and cried for ten minutes. She spent another ten minutes convincing herself not to go right back to Maura's to tell her she made a mistake. But she didn't. Jane didn't want to keep going around in circles with Maura, but now everything was so fucked up.

* * *

><p>Jane was obviously preoccupied at Sunday dinner. She answered her parents' questions about the trip to the Cape but was otherwise quiet. When dinner was finished Angela asked her to help clean up in the kitchen.<p>

Once they were alone Angela said, "Jane, honey, you know I'm here for you if you wanna talk about anything. And don't try to tell me there's wrong. I'm not blind, I know something is going on between you and Maura. Whatever is wrong now, I'm sure it will work itself out."

"I don't know if it will Ma. Every time I think we're on finally on the same page she says or does something that confuses me. Sometimes it feels like she's looking for excuses for us not to be together. I love her. Sometimes I think I'm what she wants and sometimes I just don't know."

"Oh, honey, what could she possibly be looking for that you can't give her?"

Jane laughed bitterly. "Jesus, I asked her the same thing but I didn't get an answer. Honestly, Ma, I don't even know what I'm expecting right now. I told her I needed space and she's giving it to me."

"Don't give up on her yet."

"For Christ's sake, you just want me to date a doctor," Jane tried to joke.

"Don't be so stupid, Jane."

"C'mon, Ma-"

"I've seen you together and I've seen how you've changed since you two became friends. She's good for you. You have such a big heart but you don't let people get close to you. You let Maura get close. Don't shut her out yet. How did you leave things?"

"I told her I needed some time apart. We haven't talked since yesterday afternoon. I keep hoping she'll show up and somehow fix everything. But she won't show up until I tell her I want to see her. You know how literal she takes everything." Jane groaned in frustration. "Do you know how fucking sad it is that I have to talk about my relationship problems with my mother?"

"Watch your language. And you should be happy you can talk to me. Aren't you glad you have such a hip mother?"

"Yeah, Ma. I'm glad. I should get going. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Rule Number 3: Don't fall in love<p>

It was Maura's rule for herself. She thought if they just had sex she could get Jane out of her system. Move on. It usually worked. Interest in someone would go just as quickly as it came. But this time was different. Of course. Everything with Jane was different.

After Jane dropped her off, Maura spent the rest of the day being angry. Angry at herself for screwing things up and not knowing how to make them better. Angry at Jane for making her feel this way.

Maura went to the charity event. Alone. It wasn't the first time, in fact she rarely brought a date with her. But tonight she was acutely aware of being alone. Just as she had told Jane, Maura didn't want to be alone anymore.

Maura spent Sunday trying to figure out how to fix everything but she wasn't even sure what she had done to upset Jane. And Jane had told her she needed time. How long was she supposed to wait? Or was she supposed to just go to Jane?

* * *

><p>After dinner at her parents, Jane was too restless to relax. She decided to go for a run. She ran north to the Charles River and then east along the river past the Esplanade. Not ready to turn back yet, she crossed the Longfellow Bridge and ran west along the Cambridge side of the River until she reached the Mass Ave bridge and crossed the river back to the Boston side and continued south to her apartment. Jane climbed the stairs to her apartment feeling pretty pleased with herself. She hated running but that had to have been five miles, maybe six. She was sweating head to toe and felt a pleasurable fatigue in her muscles.<p>

Jane went inside her apartment and found Maura sitting on her couch. "Hey," Jane said, feeling a stirring of hope.

"I hope you don't mind me coming in and waiting for you. I thought maybe you were at dinner and would be back soon."

"No, it's fine, of course. I just went for a run. Do you mind if I take a quick shower?" Maura nodded and Jane ran to the shower.

Ten minutes later Jane returned and found Maura in the same position. Jane sat down in the chair next to the couch and noticed for the first time how unhappy Maura looked. _I did that, _Jane thought with a pang. "Maura I'm so sorry."

"Wait, please. Can I talk first?" Maura asked and Jane nodded. "I upset you because I was voicing my own insecurities. I'm not good at relationships. I have no idea what I'm doing. And that doesn't happen to me very often so it's rather disconcerting. I hope you can forgive me and we can move on. I want to be in a relationship with you. No hiding it, no trial periods."

"I'm sorry too. I overreacted yesterday because of my own insecurities. Sometimes it's hard for me to believe that you-beautiful, amazing, you- actually want to be with me. I want you to know I don't regret anything we've done. It got us here and that's all that matters."

"So we're okay again?"

Jane moved to kneel on the floor in front of Maura. "Yes. God, Maura, we'll always be okay. No matter what." Jane leaned in and kissed Maura gently on the lips. When they pulled apart Maura smiled at Jane and Jane felt the tension of the past two days melt away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Out of Tune**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

**Note: Italics indicate flashbacks.**

* * *

><p>Maura told Jane she was going to take care of everything. Literally everything. She even gave Jane clothing to wear. When Jane suggested that the clothing part was probably a little weird, Maura responded that she didn't want Jane to have to worry about a single thing. So Jane dressed in the dark gray suit and purple button down shirt that Maura had presented to her. It was undoubtedly odd for Jane to be treated like this, but the suit fit so well that Jane had to consider whether she should let Maura always dress her.<p>

It was Friday evening and their first change to spend any real time together all week. Maura said she wanted to take Jane out to dinner. When Jane opened the door after Maura's knock they were both speechless for a moment. Maura was wearing a dress that clung to her in all the right places. Jane guessed it was new since it was almost the exact shade of purple as the shirt she was wearing. "Maura you look incredible."

"No, Jane you look amazing," Maura said walking around Jane in a circle to see all of her.

"I thought you'd pick a dress," Jane said.

"You don't seem to be a big fan of wearing dresses, even though you look great in them. And I had this exact image stuck in my head."

"How the heck did you know that this would fit me perfectly?"

Maura smiled and said, "I'm well acquainted with your body."

Jane grabbed Maura by the waist and pulled them together. "Are you sure we need to go out? We could just stay here and get even more acquainted."

"No, you're not getting out of this. Come on, let's go," Maura said, taking one of Jane's hands in her own and leading her out the door. There was a cab waiting outside and Maura directed it to the No. 9 Park restaurant in Beacon Hill.

"These places make me nervous," Jane half-whispered across the table after they were seated.

Maura leaned forward put her hand on top of Jane's on the table and squeezed gently. "I know, that's why we're here. I don't have to go to fancy places all the time to be happy, but I want to sometimes, and this is no reason for you to be nervous. No one here has anything on you. If you act like you belong, that's how you'll be treated."

"You sound like you're trying to train me."

Maura sat back up straight. "If you want to be defensive and negative about it you can think of it that way. Or you can choose to think of it as no different from when you taught me about baseball and the Red Sox. I'm not judging one thing to be superior or inferior to the other. I'm not trying to change you Jane, but why bother being in a relationship if we aren't going to learn about the things we each enjoy. The point of being here, for me anyway, isn't to be seen or show off, but to come someplace where we are going to eat food that's been created like a work of art. If you just relax I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"Okay, I understand. So...what should I order?"

"Whatever looks good to you. If you're not sure what to get you can always order the Chef's tasting menu. Let the Chef make the decision for you."

"Is that what you're getting?"

"Yes."

"Okay, me too."

Maura ordered the food for both of them and a bottle of wine. After one bite of the entree, Jane said, "Oh my god, don't you dare tell my mother I said this, but this is the best food I have ever eaten. I mean the taste and the texture. I don't even know what this but I've never eaten anything even close to tasting like this. I totally get what you were saying now about food being a work of art." Maura just smiled in response.

After dinner they walked hand in hand to Maura's house. Jane said she was just going to freshen up and went into Maura's guest bathroom. When she was finished, Jane heard Maura in the bedroom and went to find her. The lights in the bedroom were off and Maura was lighting candles that were placed around the room. "Wow," Jane said, "this is so romantic."

Jane started to take off her jacket but Maura said, "Don't move. Please. I want to do it." Once the candles were all lit Maura came to stand by Jane. She turned around and lifted her hair up, gesturing for Jane to unzip her dress. Jane slid the zipper down and Maura stepped out of the dress and put it away. Now standing in front of Jane in just her bra and underwear, Maura brushed her hands over Jane's shoulders and down the front of the suit jacket. "I've been thinking about taking this suit off of you from the moment I saw you in it tonight."

Jane swallowed hard. Maura moved her hands under the jacket and pushed it off of Jane's shoulders. Maura folded the jacket and placed it over the back of the chair in her bedroom. Then she slowly unbuttoned Jane's shirt and ran her fingers over the exposed skin of Jane's chest and stomach. "I want us to be completely open and honest with each other, okay?"

Jane nodded and Maura continued, "I wanted you from the first time we went to yoga together. You are so incredibly beautiful. My physical attraction to you grew and wouldn't go away. I thought if we just had sex I could get over it. But I didn't get over it because in the meantime I was falling in love with you because of the person you are. I'm sorry I made this so much more difficult than it needed to be. But I think tonight has been perfect."

"Me too," Jane whispered.

Maura pushed Jane's shirt off and tossed it onto the chair. "Go lie down," Maura instructed and Jane obeyed, lying on her back on the bed. Maura took off her own bra and underwear and tossed them aside. Then kneeling on the bed, Maura unbuttoned Jane's pants and pulled them off before straddling Jane's hips.

Maura let out a gasp of surprise as Jane wrapped her hands around Maura's ass and pulled her roughly forward until Maura was hovering over Jane's head. "What are you doing?" Maura asked.

"I think I've been patient long enough, don't you? You dressed me and took me to dinner and then I let you undress me. Now I'm ready for my dessert." Jane paused for a second until she was sure Maura knew what she was talking about before plunging her tongue inside Maura who moaned at the contact.

Maura gripped the headboard with both hands to keep herself upright as Jane moved her attention to Maura's clit, alternating between circling it with her tongue and sucking on it. "Oh, god, Jane, fuck, Jane, fuck," Maura groaned as she rocked harder into Jane's face and Jane gripped Maura's ass tighter until she felt Maura's body shuddering. Jane wiped her face on Maura's thigh and then helped Maura ease down onto the bed so they were lying down face to face.

"I guess you are capable of swearing," Jane joked.

"Shut up! That was just really unexpected."

"You brought me into your bedroom, lit candles, undressed, then undressed me, and that was still unexpected?"

"No. Yes. The way you.." Maura trailed off.

"Fucked you?" Jane offered.

"Yes, that was unexpected."

"Good. I don't want you to get bored so early in our new relationship."


	11. Chapter 11

**Out of Tune**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

* * *

><p>Jane woke up to the sensation of being licked, which was sort of true. When she opened her eyes it was still dark in the room. She was on her back and Maura was straddling her, kissing her neck and chest. "Hey, we fell asleep. What time is it?"<p>

"A little after 3."

"Jesus, why are you awake?"

"I was thinking-"

"Uh oh," Jane joked.

Maura slapped Jane's shoulder. "I'm being serious."

"Ow, okay, okay."

"We should tell everyone about us."

"You're ready?"

"Yes."

"Well, the thing is, Ma kind of knows, Frankie kind of knows, Korsak is very suspicious."

"But...how?"

"They have eyes. You can't lie but you can hide things, especially your emotions, pretty well. I'm pretty much an open book. They can just look at me and see how I feel about you."

"Oh. You're not an open book to me."

"You were the only person I was trying hard to hide my feelings from." Jane rubbed her hands up Maura's thighs. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but is there a reason you're sitting on me?"

"I realized I fell asleep before I had my dessert." Maura wrapped her fingers into Jane's hair and bent over Jane's face to kiss her, long and forcefully. Then she slid off to the side of Jane's body and trailed one hand down Jane's body before slipping it inside Jane's underwear.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're ready?" Jane asked as they walked up the stairs to the Rizzoli house.<p>

Maura looked nervous but she said, "Yes, I'm ready."

Jane opened the door to her parent's house and called out, "Ma, we're here."

"You're late! We're all in the dining room waiting for you."

Jane grabbed Maura's hand and laced their fingers and then they walked into the dining room. Her parents and Frankie were already sitting at the table. "Sorry we're late but I have an announcement. Maura and I are...dating."

Angela jumped up and yelled, "Finally!" Then she enveloped Maura in a huge hug and said "Welcome to the family, Maura, honey."

"Ma! No one's getting married here, we're just dating."

Angela just glared at Jane in response.

Jane looked at Frankie who was smirking and he gave her a nod and a wink. Then Jane looked at her father who had an unreadable look on his face, "Pop?"

"Does she make you happy, Janie?"

Jane looked at Maura and said, "Yes, she does."

"Then I'm very happy for you both. Now sit down so we can eat."

* * *

><p>"Jane?"<p>

"Hmmm?" Jane looked up from the case file she was readying at Maura, who was sitting with her laptop on the other end of the couch.

"I was just thinking about something you said tonight."

"What is it?"

"You told your mother that no one was getting married. Are you...I don't understand what you meant."

"My mother is obsessed with me getting married. She's probably picking out china for us right now. I was just trying to get her to calm down, that's all."

"So, you're not opposed to marriage?" Maura asked.

"Honestly, I haven't spent much time thinking about it. I'm not sure I ever thought I'd find someone I would even consider marrying."

"Oh."

"Let me guess. You've been planning your dream wedding since you were a little girl, imagining the beautiful dress you'd wear?"

"No! But in general, most people by a certain point in their lives use dating as a process for figuring out if someone is going to be a compatible lifelong mate. I was just wondering if, well, shoot, this sounds silly when I'm saying it out loud."

"Are you actually worrying about whether I'm just going to string you along for years and never make an honest woman out of you?"

"No. I believe I stopped myself before actually asking." After a minute of silence Maura added softly, "You could still answer if you wanted to though."

Jane put down the file she was reading and scooted down the couch until she was next to Maura. She took Maura's hand in her own and, avoiding eye contact, slowly parsed out her words, "Someday...I may...consider getting married...if I think I've found the right person. Does that satisfy you?"

"Mmm, hmm. Telling your family about our relationship was so easy."

"I told you they already sort of knew. But what did you expect? Yelling, screaming, getting thrown out of the house?" Jane asked.

"I have no idea. Just the 'coming' out aspect of this is so different. And I don't even mean that in the sexual orientation way. I mean that we've been keeping this secret for a while and now we have to tell everyone. It's odd. I haven't brought anyone home to meet my parents since college."

"You should be happy your parents aren't all up in your business about your love life, trust me."

"Your father didn't say much. Do you think he was really okay?"

"That's pretty much how he is. I'm sure Ma already shared what she knew so he was at least somewhat prepared. He's never once been upset with me my entire life, I don't think he's going to start now."

"That must be a nice feeling." Maura said wistfully.

"What's that?"

"Unconditional love."

Jane's stomach clenched. She hated to think about the ways in which Maura's childhood had been emotionally lacking. "You know what's better? Knowing someone loves you after they've gotten to know you."

Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder. "You can be so sweet when you want to be."

"I know. Isn't it disgusting?"

"No, but I don't mind if I'm the only one that gets to see that side of you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Out of Tune**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

* * *

><p>After much discussion Jane and Maura settled on taking Frost and Korsak out to lunch to tell them about their relationship. Jane argued that they should tell Korsak quietly but not Frost, and then see how long it would take before Frost cracked and asked one of them what was going on between them. Maura argued that Jane should stop treating Frost like a rookie and that partners shouldn't treat each other like that.<p>

Maura had wanted to invite them over to her house for dinner. Jane didn't think that telling them in an intimate setting like that was a good idea, although she wouldn't provide Maura any reasons why, just telling her it was a gut feeling. So they settled on going out for lunch.

Once they placed their orders, Jane said, "We obviously invited you lunch today for a reason. Maura and I want you both to know that we are dating. We're not exactly running around telling everyone but we don't want to hide anything from either of you."

"I knew it!" Frost shouted. "Uh, I mean, that's great. You guys seem good together so congratulations."

"Yeah, good for you," Korsak said less enthusiastically.

Frost asked them a few questions about when they started dating and Jane answered them evasively while placing a hand on Maura's leg under the table and squeezing, hoping Maura got the message that she should let Jane handle those questions. But quickly the conversation turned back to work and the details of recent cases they had dealt with.

When Maura got up from the table to use the restroom, and Jane settled her gaze on Korsak. "I know you have some thoughts, so now is your chance to say whatever you want to say, Korsak."

"Dating a coworker, Jane? I thought you had more sense than that. And in our line of work, it's dangerous. What if something happens at a crime scene, are you going to be more worried about protecting her than doing your job? And if you break up, we all still have to work together. Don't think I didn't notice what was going on between you two just a few weeks ago. You were unhappy then and work is a lot more fucking complicated when you and Maura aren't speaking to each other."

"Anything else?" Jane asked.

"Have you thought about what people are going to say, the comments they're going to make about you, about her? Korsak added.

"Are they going to be any worse than Queen of the Dead?"

Frost cleared his throat and Jane looked up to see Maura returning to the table. "Any other opinions you have about this you can keep to yourself from now on," Jane whispered harshly at Korsak.

Maura noticed the sudden silence when she reappeared and the way Jane was glaring at Korsak. She didn't say anything though until they were back at the station and Jane followed her down to the autopsy lab. Once they were alone, Maura asked, "What was that between you and Korsak?"

"He's just a cranky old man who's been divorced three times, okay?"

"No, not okay. Vince saved your life. You mean more to each other than that, so what's going on?"

Jane sighed. "He doesn't think we should be dating."

"What? Why?"

"He had a lot of reasons. I don't think he was finished listing them when you came back to the table. He thinks it's a bad idea because we work together and it will either distract me from my job, or if we break up it will make things uncomfortable or miserable for everyone else. Also he concerned about what other people will say about us, although I think he's really concerned about you with that one."

"What people will say? Something worse than Queen of the Dead?"

At that moment Korsak came into the lab. "Hey Doc, do you have the tox screen results for the Anderson case?" he asked before realizing Jane was also in the room.

"No, Detective Korsak, I don't have the results yet. I will send them to you as soon as I get them."

Korsak looked back and forth between Jane and Maura before saying to Jane, "You told her?" Jane just shrugged in response and Korsak said, "Thanks a lot."

"No, thank you Detective Korsak," Maura interjected. She glared at Korsak, hands on her hips, and in increasing volume said, "You are the first person who has had any sort of negative reaction to the news that Jane and I are in a relationship. I spent so much unnecessary time worrying about different people's reactions but I never thought I had to worry about you. But I'm glad, because now I know for sure that I don't care what other people think. I love Jane and nothing will change that. And now you will see just how professional I can be after a change in relationship status."

Korsak just stared at Maura and then looked at Jane who was smirking. He muttered, "Women," under his breath and then left the lab.

"He definitely did not see that coming," Jane laughed.

"Was I too harsh?" Maura asked.

"I think it was the appropriate amount of harshness. I should really go now but will you come to my place for dinner tonight?"

"Sure. Should I bring anything?"

"No, I've got it covered. See you later," Jane said and pressed a quick kiss to Maura's lips before leaving.

* * *

><p>Jane opened her apartment door to Maura who practically skipped inside. "You sure are happy."<p>

"This is going to sound awful but yelling at Vince felt so good. It's foolish but I kept waiting for someone to be negative or even cruel. I kept imagining people we knew and even strangers making derogatory remarks because I was worried I wouldn't be able to respond. But I did respond. It was very freeing. Did you see him later?"

"He was out the rest of the afternoon. I'm sure he'll be fine tomorrow. He probably likes you more now."

"Cops have such a different value system. I just do not understand it."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, dinner's ready." Jane led Maura to her small dining table which was usually covered in mail and whatever else Jane dropped on it. Tonight it was cleared of junk and instead covered with a table cloth, two place settings, two lit candles, and a bottle of Merlot. "Would you mind opening the wine while I get the food?"

Maura sat and poured them both wine while Jane brought in two plates filled with chicken and tomato curry and rice. Maura didn't say anything until she took a bite of the food. "Oh, Jane, this is amazing. I'm..."

"Surprised?" Jane suggested when Maura didn't finish her sentence."

"Well," Maura said, tilting her head to the side, "yes and no. You so consistently do things that surprise me I probably shouldn't be surprised anymore. And when I really think about it I'm not surprised at all that you are good cook. I don't think I've found anything that you are bad at. Well, except for buying clothes."

"Ha, ha," Jane replied sarcastically.

"Do you think it's odd that neither of us was attracted to women before each other?" Maura asked.

"Do you ever stop thinking?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Aren't there stories all the time of people who change teams later in life. But I don't know if I'm attracted to women. I just know I'm attracted to you."

"Oh. Well, I'm never going back to men," Maura stated matter-of-factly.

"What? Well, first of all I don't think you should be thinking about who else you might have sex with, especially when I'm sitting right in front of you. But how can you even know that?" Jane asked incredulously.

"I just do. Sex with you is so much better than any other sexual partner I've had."

"So I made you gay?" Jane joked.

"I don't know if scientifically that is an accurate statement, but in practical terms, yes, you made me gay."

"Then couldn't you meet someone else you could make you straight again?"

"No, I don't think so." Maura stood up and walked over to Jane's chair and sat down on Jane's lap. She wrapped her hands around the back of Jane's neck and kissed her. Maura sucked on Jane's bottom lip as she pulled back. "When I'm with you, when I'm fucking you...being inside you is the most intensely erotic sensation I have ever experienced. It makes me feel sexy and powerful and I don't plan on stopping."

Jane could only whimper in response.


	13. Chapter 13

**Out of Tune**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

* * *

><p>They'd been officially and openly dating for just over a month. They spent most nights together. If she didn't have a new case, Jane usually left work first and went to Maura's house either with food or to make dinner. Recently Maura came home to a home-cooked meal more nights than not. They settled into this routine so easily it unnerved Maura if she thought about it too much.<p>

The only difference tonight was that it was Maura's birthday. Maura begged Jane not to do anything big, insisting that people in their thirties didn't need parties or even presents, no matter what Jane's mother said, and Jane had mostly complied. They were having dinner at home with just each other, but Jane insisted on presents. Maura arrived home and found the dining room table set with a candlelight dinner and two wrapped presents.

"Hey, Maur, I didn't hear you come in," Jane said as she came into the dining room carrying a newly opened bottle of wine. "Food's ready when you are."

Maura went to freshen up. Jane was putting food on the table when Maura returned and she noticed that Jane wearing the suit pants Maura purchased for her a few weeks ago and Maura got lost in thought thinking about how good Jane looked in the perfectly fitting pants and making a plan to do more shopping for her.

"Hey, you okay? You look a little dazed," Jane asked as she was suddenly standing in front in Maura looking concerned.

Maura laughed lightly. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about how good you look today."

"Maybe you should buy me clothes more often then." Jane gave Maura a light kiss on the cheek. "You look amazing. Happy Birthday."

They sat and ate and then Jane said it was time for presents. "Open this one first," Jane said, handing Maura one of the wrapped presents.

"Oh, it's heavy," Maura said taking the present. Maura carefully removed the wrapping paper to reveal a leather-bound copy of The Canon of Medicine. "Jane, I love it. Did you know that this was the primary textbook used in the study of medicine for hundreds of years?"

"Oddly enough I did know that. That's why I thought you would like it. I figured you could read it and tell me all the things they got wrong a thousand years ago."

"And you can pretend you're not actually interested in what I'm telling you? I love it. Thank you."

Jane picked up the other present. "Uh, okay, this one may be embarrassing, depending on your reaction. I was thinking a lot about something you said a few weeks ago and, uh, well, I thought you might like this. If you're not into it we can just forget this ever happened."

Maura scrutinized the wrapped box sitting in front of her.

"What do you have x-ray vision now, just open it," Jane said, her nervousness creeping into her voice.

Maura took off the wrapping paper and then opened the box revealing the black leather harness alongside a bright purple dildo. Maura silently looked at the contents of the box and then gently touched each one.

"Okay, let's just forget about this, my mistake," Jane said and tried to take the box from Maura's hands.

"No," Maura said, holding on to the box and then turning her eyes to Jane when she realized her silence had made Jane think she didn't like it. "No, it's good. I'm just surprised because first of all, it all looks so nice. And second, I didn't know if you would be comfortable with this."

"It's not like I've never had sex with a guy."

"This seems a little different, though."

"Well, now you know, I'm comfortable with it. I get the sense sometimes that you're holding back and I want you to know that I'm ready, willing, and able, whenever you are. You're thinking too much. Don't try to analyze what you want, just tell me, or show me. I am a Detective. I'll figure it out eventually anyway."

Maura hid her face in her hands and peaked out from behind her fingers, smiling, "Your perceptiveness is frightening sometimes. Thank you, really, for both of my presents."

* * *

><p>Maura stood in the bathroom, her present still in its box on the vanity counter, and thought about what Jane had said. Jane, the most perceptive person she had ever met. Jane, who could always read what she was thinking. Had she been "holding back," as Jane had put it? When they first started having sex Maura had taken what she wanted. But Jane had let her. Jane had been a willing partner following Maura's lead. As their relationship grew and deepened, the sex had changed too. It wasn't better or worse, just different, more...equal wasn't the right word, but Maura wasn't sure how else to explain it.<p>

Now Jane was subtly, or maybe not so subtly, telling her it was okay for Maura to take control again. That Jane wanted what Maura wanted. That they could have their relationship, their loving, almost ridiculously domestic, relationship, and Maura could still fuck Jane the way she wanted to. Maura realized the whole nervous, embarrassed thing Jane was doing about the gift was probably just an act for Maura's benefit.

With renewed confidence and a new sense of purpose, Maura undressed and stepped into the harness, pausing to admire the craftsmanship. She put the dildo in place and stepped into the bedroom.

"God, that's hot," Jane said from her reclining position on the bed. "I don't know why or how, but that is just fucking hot."

Maura sashayed over to the bed and Jane stood to meet her. Jane tucked a lock of hair behind Maura's ear and then cupped her cheek before leaning in to kiss her.

"Why are you still wearing so much clothing?" Maura asked.

"I don't know."

Maura unbuttoned Jane's shirt with increasing urgency and pulled it off and tossed it aside. Maura moved to Jane's pants while Jane took off her own bra. Jane sat down on the bed to finish taking off her pants and tossed them aside.

Maura stepped closer to where Jane sat. Jane reached out a hand and stroked the dildo.

"This is what you wanted, Jane?"

"Yes."

Maura pushed Jane back onto the bed. "Tell me. Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me. I want you inside me," Jane said as Maura climbed on top of her.

Maura spread Jane's legs and settled between them, pressing the toy firmly against Jane but not inside her. "What about me? What are you going to do for me?"

Jane moaned at the contact and answered, "Whatever you want."

Maura circled her tongue around Jane's breast and sucked on the hardened nipple. Her hand squeezed the other breast and pinched that nipple.

"Jesus, Maur, are you going to make me beg?"

"Not tonight. I want to make sure you're ready for me though, I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"I'm definitely ready for you. I want you now."

Maura acquiesced. She moved a hand between them to guide herself inside Jane. Jane wrapped a leg around Maura's waist as Maura pushed into her.

Maura struggled to not over-analyze what she was feeling and focus on how it felt. Because it felt amazing. Later she would need to think about what it felt like, but now she needed to focus on Jane beneath her, wrapped around her, and what being inside Jane was doing to her own body. Maura developed a steady thrusting rhythm, finding a speed that worked based on the level of Jane's moans. Jane grabbed onto the headboard behind her.

The most surprising thing for Maura was how stimulating it was for her. The base of the dildo put pressure on her clit, although probably not enough to get her off. But fucking Jane like this was stimulating by itself. Maura could tell Jane was getting close so she pushed harder and faster, vaguely wondering if Jane was going to be bruised or sore in the morning.

Jane's orgasm rolled through her and Maura slowed but didn't pull out. "Fuck, Maura, I'm good, I'm good. Fuck, that was uh, intense, fucking intense." Maura kissed Jane and Jane curled her fingers into Maura's hair. "You didn't come. What can I do for you?" Jane asked.

"Just touch me."

Jane wiggled a hand between them and under the harness to stroke Maura's clit. Maura kissed Jane again, moaning into Jane's mouth at the contact. As Jane stroked, Maura began rocking against Jane again.

"Jesus, Maur, you feel so good inside me."

"Good." Maura came nearly silently and pushed hard into Jane until she came again. Maura rolled off Jane and thought happily, _"Happy Birthday to me_."


	14. Chapter 14

**Out of Tune**

_Disclaimer: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

**A/N: Many thanks to everyone who has been reading and enjoying this story. I think the story has probably run it's course and this may be the last update. ****I really like how this story started but it feels like I'm treading water a bit now. ****I have a hard time wrapping up stories. I usually start with an idea see where it goes when I'm writing without having the whole story mapped out. Thanks to everyone for sticking with the story this long. **

* * *

><p>Most people would not guess it, but Jane was a relationship person. She wanted to settle down, have a nice domestic life. The challenge had been finding the person she wanted to have that life with. Then Maura came into her life and eventually into her bedroom. Once Jane realized and accepted her feelings for Maura, she knew Maura was the one for her, the only person for her. The person she wanted to spend her life with.<p>

Maura was challenging though. She was unpredictable and Jane still couldn't read her sometimes. Jane had to practically beg her to give a relationship between them a chance, but once Maura agreed she had gone full speed ahead. At first Jane had tried to give Maura space and sufficient alone time, but Maura didn't want it. They spent nearly every night together. Jane liked that but Maura was the one who had initiated it and pretty much insisted on it. Given what it had taken for them to get together, Jane still had moments of doubt about Maura's happiness with their relationship.

Jane thought that Maura was getting a little restless with how fast they had settled into their domestic routine. And Maura becoming bored with her was Jane's biggest fear. A part of Jane always expected Maura to decide this relationship had been a mistake. So Jane decided to try to bring back what had been so spectacular when they first started having sex. Maura had been aggressive and dominant, and it was super hot. Anyone else and Jane wouldn't have gone along. If a guy had pushed Jane onto her knees, no matter how gently, she would've punched him in the balls. Jane willingly followed Maura. It was freeing, being able to trust someone like that. Jane wanted to make sure Maura knew she had that power.

It had definitely been the right decision. In the few weeks since Maura's birthday, Jane believed she had never seen Maura happier. There was a new balance between their relationship at work and what might be considered their public relationship, and their private life. And the sex was...not boring. Definitely not boring. Maura was creative and Jane was game, although really Maura had so far kept things rather tame. And Jane was quite happy and content with everything.

* * *

><p>Jane arrived at her apartment after work with plans for Maura to come over when she was done for the day. Jane went into her bedroom to change and found a neat pile on the bed with the dildo and some clothing along with a note from Maura that said, <em>"You should be wearing these when I get home."<em>

Jane undressed completely and put on the harness and dildo, followed by the dark jeans Maura had purchased for her recently. Maura hadn't left a bra out so Jane decided not to put one on and just put on the black oxford shirt Maura left out.

When Maura arrived at the apartment she found Jane in the kitchen opening a bottle of wine. Maura looked Jane up and down approvingly. "That is a very good look for you. We need to do this more frequently."

Jane just smiled in reply and tried to be cool and ignore the bulge in her pants. "I thought we'd order food tonight, what do you think?"

Maura pressed her body against Jane's. "Sure, but first I think we should go to the bedroom."

Moments later, Jane was flat on her back on the bed, pants gone, shirt unbuttoned but not removed. And Maura was naked, straddling Jane's body, and lowering herself onto the dildo, emitting a low moan. "Oh, Jane, I was so wet for you. All day I was thinking about coming home to you and how you would look and how much I wanted you like this.

Maura was grinding against Jane. Her hands roamed across Jane's stomach and breasts and her fingers pinched hard nipples. Jane's fingers traced up and down Maura's thighs and around her ass.

"I want to ask you something important," Maura said.

Jane was incredulous. "Right now?"

"Yes, I want your mind to be unencumbered with other things because I want a completely honest answer. I want you to be only focused on me."

Jane shook her head slightly. "Most people would think this is a bad time to ask questions. I might say yes to anything in this state. Can you at least stop moving for a second?"

Maura stopped her grinding but pressed on with the question despite Jane's objections. "I think we should move in together. I want to know if you'll move in with me?"

Jane raised her eyebrows, "You really want to have this conversation right now?"

"Yes."

"Are you just going all in on the being a lesbian thing and getting the u-haul ready?"

Maura tilted her head to the side, "Why would there be a u-haul?"

Jane rolled her eyes, "Never-mind. You don't think it's too soon to live together?"

"No. I know it could seem a bit soon because we've only been really dating for a few months, but we spend every night together anyway. It makes sense."

"So, it's the rational decision?"

Maura narrowed her eyes at Jane. "It is the rational decision because I love you . I want to be with you every night and wake up with you every morning. Forever."

Jane smiled. "I love you too. Of course I'll move in with you. As long as you're ready."

"I'm ready." Maura began grinding against Jane again. "I'm also ready for you to make me come."

Jane laughed, the low sexy laugh that alone could make Maura wet. Jane firmly gripped Maura's ass with one hand. Jane lightly brushed her other hand across Maura's stomach before her thumb dipped into Maura's wetness and began stroking Maura's clit. At the touch Maura increased the speed and strength of her grinding.

Jane thought Maura looked so good like this, eyes closed, head thrown back, breathing ragged. Maura's grinding was doing amazing things to her own body and Jane began bucking her hips back against Maura.

"Mmmm," Maura moaned, "Right there, Jane. Fuck, right there. That's it, mmmm, right there."

"God, Maura, you're so fucking sexy." Maura's moaning and talking pushed Jane over the edge. Her hand clenched on Maura's ass as her body writhed beneath Maura. But she kept her thumb working on Maura's clit.

"Oh, fuck, don't stop," Maura's whole body was clenching and shaking. "Don't stop, don't stop, oh, oh, oh, oh, don't stop, oohhhhhh, Jane." Maura stopped moving and said, "Okay, okay, you can stop." She gingerly moved off of the dildo and snuggled up to Jane's side.

Jane captured Maura's lips in a lazy kiss. "You're so sexy and beautiful like that. I love you, Maura."

Maura kissed Jane again. "I love you too. Don't think I'm done with you yet tonight though. I've got plans."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I was thinking I'd tie your hands to the bed and sit on your face. And if you're a good girl I'll fuck you, I believe the appropriate phrase is doggy style."

"Can we at least eat first?" Jane asked.

Maura considered. "Yes, I think we should. We need to keep our strength up for such vigorous activity."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading. Comments and critiques are always appreciated.<strong>


End file.
